Bruce Barret
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF6600; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Billing information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Ring name(s) | Bruce, The Mighty |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Height | 6 ft 7 in. |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Weight | 436 lb. |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Hometown | Melbourne, Australia |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Theme music | Next Go Round - Nickelback |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Federation(s) | Underground X |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF6600; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Wrestling information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Alignment | Tweener |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Wrestling style | Brawler |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF6600; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Professional career |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Debut | Underground X - Blacklist 11 |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Record | 4 - 0 - 0 |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#909090;" | Underground X Accomplishments | -Underground X Undisputed Tag Team Championship w/Macca (Blacklist 13 - present) |} Bruce Barret (born, Bruce Bartholomew Barret, in Melbourne, Australia) is an Australian Professional Wrestler working for the little known wrestling company Underground X, under his ring name Bruce, The Mighty and currently holds one half of the Underground X Undisputed Tag Team Championship. Bruce is a typical large, hungry, powerful man. If anything gets in the way of his meal, it becomes the entrée. Extremely lazy when it comes to training, Bruce resorts to his seer weight when it comes to inflicting pain. He never really cares for fans or admirers, although they are attracted to his size and attitude to flattening his opponents in the ring. Although new to the scene of Professional Wrestling, Bruce has taken it like a fish to water. Proving in his little time in the business just how dominant he can be. Especially when teaming up with long time friend and colleague Macca, in winning the tag titles. =Career= Underground X Blacklist 11 vs. “The Tormented Soul” Eric Lee (December 21, 2011, Extract taken from Underground X Results) - If you recall, this week I personally promoted Eric Lee as being a psychopath - which he fucking is - and this offense just proves that. Bruce is definitely Mighty and may be hard to rock, but his cradle is gradually swinging. And by that poor illustration, I mean Eric is finding difficulty dropping his Mighty foe due to his immense weight, but the jabs thrown - especially the spots Eric targets - is slowly making his debut win possible. - Until the pair reached the ropes, where Eric managed to press Bruce against until The Mighty chose to attack here by head butting Eric and giving him a well-executed - taking Bruce’s psychical condition in consideration here - release overhead belly to belly suplex from the inside of the ring to the outside, propelling him far enough to land on a crowd of people. We should like make fucking boundaries warning people if you’re gonna sit in the front rows, you’ll likely be pummeled. - Popping up from beneath the crowd with a chair, Bruce is surprised with chair shots to the dome! The Tormented Soul viciously attacks with that nerve-wracking smile Eric sports when in reach of blood. And it doesn’t take long for Bruce to be busted open, to Eric’s satisfaction. But it also didn’t take long for Eric to realize how energetic blood makes Bruce. Due to the harsh clubbing of Bruce’s forearms, Eric drops the chair and allows himself to be completely taken over by The Mighty. - A handful of minutes pass by with most of it shining Bruce’s legit athleticism. A fun ending sequence is Bruce sitting on the top turnbuckle with Eric being held on his feet to suffer a diving seated senton for an unmerciful three count that lead to much applause for the Mighty. So much for him being too much of a fat fuck, eh? Blacklist 12 vs. Jason Matthews (January 4, 2012, Extract taken from Underground X Results) - Second week here in Underground X and Bruce, The Mighty lives up accordingly to the hype surrounding him. His massive size and look contributes to the apprehensive light Bruce has built for himself in the span of one week. One mere week, but damn if last week wasn’t a great impression. And somewhat unsurprisingly his impressiveness continues - more like plow - through gradual - but each attack worsening Matthews more than the move before - elimination. - The reason why I say ‘somewhat’ is because we all thought Matthews to be much more than his latest unanticipated downfall. I hate to reiterate that he’s defeated Johnny Chainz, a contender for the Undisputed Championship later on tonight, and should be considered eligible for a title shot himself, but this turn events has to make us wonder if that win was a fluke? How on earth could someone so promising end up as a flat cake on the canvas with Bruce sitting on top after driving him downward with a spine buster? - Barely able to kick out, we’re eight minutes in and fuck, is this the most lopsided we’ve seen? I’m legitimately mad over Matthew’s performance. It’s like the guy came out having a shit load of confidence and possibly good strategy but the moment he stepped forth and made eye contact with Bruce, The Mighty, he forgot who he was and what we was doing here. Is that Bruce’s impact? No doubt, but this is professional wrestling, Matthews. You should be more prepared and experienced. This is why you deserve eating that solid Falling Powerslam from the apron onto the steel steps on the outside. Yeah, you cry out in pain, little bitch. - I’m not the only person who finds Jason idiotic, tell ya that much. Most of this crowd here is egging Bruce on. More blood! Yeah! Rip his heart out and eat it!” Pretty much describes the atmosphere. And so, after three head butts, Jason is busted open and bleeding like a stuff pig - see what I did there? - is positioned on the outside with Bruce into a setup suplex, and Bruce brings him above to stall before falling backward to force Jason’s upper back crash into the apron for maximum marking. - Matthews landed on his shoulders, neck and the back of his skull perfectly to give us Knockout of the Year. I’m liking 2012 already. Tossing Jason inside the ring, Bruce, The Mighty, getting a bit sweaty and out of breath decides all is finished. But because of the crowd’s persistence, Bruce ascends the turnbuckle and gives us one last glimpse of his iron might by jumping off and nailing a horrifying - from Jason’s point of view - body splash for the three count. Everyone marks gleefully and Bruce, The Mighty has his hand raised for the second consecutive week victoriously. Blacklist 13 with Macca vs. Larry Fields & Scorpion (January 11, 2012, Extract taken from Underground X Results) - Considering this is Macca’s return since that horrible attack by Commissar and his weapon of destruction HOLOKOST, he’s off to a rather well start. The duo of Bruce, The Mighty and Macca are surprisingly well-balanced. Our action began with Scorpion and The Mighty colliding only for disputes to be settled after Bruce validly brought his fellow heavyweight to his knees through brawling that allowed his extra baggage to bruise just by behaving as a wrecking ball. - From here, Macca smartly got the tag to showcase his ever developing talent by following his childhood friend’s Kai Cooper’s footsteps, which is displaying a startling spurt of growth. An astonished Scorpion wallows in Macca’s great offense with no cracks shot in return. - In the corner is a frustrated Big L, who watches his partner botch defense against the 5’10 sack of massive arrogance. How Scorpion has fallen to taking a bitch slap like that from Macca.. UX is too unpredictable with its rise-and-fall-like talents. But it just makes shit much more suspenseful. - Now that Macca’s knee to the chin has grounded the now-fluffy monster, Macca presses his foot against Scorpion’s throat to choke him while flexing for the beguile crowd. Larry Fields is pacing back and forth on the apron in his corner now. Obviously fuming with hatred, and this crowd loves it. I can’t remember a time when Scorpion got owned this much. Fields spoke certainly in his radio interview recently, so it’s understandable how eager he is to get involved before Scorpion adds not only another loss to his record, but to Fields as well! - Which wouldn’t sit well with Fields latest goal of resurrecting the golden days where he was part of a select group to dominate Underground X. That’s why we see him disregarding Charlie’s attempt to keep the fight order (reminder: UX has no rules. So Charlie nearly convinced these guys to wrestle traditionally in order to keep the focus at centre instead of around the whole damn building) and power clotheslining Macca to hell. - Just as Bruce enters to meet the Big L, “Excuse me!” booms a voice from the entranceway. Oh goodie. It’s Willie Williams! Carrying the megaphone in one hand and a duffle bag in the other, he stands at centre stage looking very pleased with himself. Why the fuck is he interrupting the action? Nobody wants to see him right now. Couldn’t this wait until afterward? But still, the action doesn’t stop. Bruce and Larry are about producing the same attack rate as the other. I think Bruce is in control, though. “I say, you go ahead a keep on fighting! This won’t take much time.” Turning his attention to the duffle bag, Willie begins to unzip it while making a Jabba the Hut face. “You see, I’ve been wanting to start up another division since we have such an explosive roster.. Plus, we have four household names in the ring right now.. Geeze, I wish I made this announcement sooner, but I wasn’t sure when the belts would be ready!” WHAT?! <- I say that not only to Willie’s ‘belt’ comment but Macca fucking hit a spear on the Big L!!! His own finishing maneuver turned against him! Although it looked a bit like a rape tackle, if that makes sense.. “Anyway, here they are!” He places on belt on his chunky right shoulder and holds the other gorgeous belt as high up as his tubby arm can extend for the whole arena to rock in cheers. “The winners of this contest will receive these bad boys; crowning our first official Undisputed Tag Team Champions since our resurrection!” - Just as Willie announces this amazing stipulation, Larry Fields plants Bruce with the Original! Showing great athleticism, Larry jumps from laying on the mat to his feet, dashes toward Macca and gores him with the fucking Big L (running spear)! Macca flies off Scorpion, who he worked on, excessively pounding his hammer-fists into the big man’s face, and tumbles toward the edge of the apron, barely hanging on. - But what makes this much more confusing is that Larry helped Scorpion to his feet, possibly to work on the opposite team together, you know, evening the odds, but instead, The Big L drops Scorpion with the Original! He just turned on his partner?! Why would you do that when the Undisputed Tag Team Championships are on the line!? - Leaving the ring, Larry Fields begins to walk up the entrance ramp. Oh fuck. I see where this is going, and so does Williams. He scurries away like a rat to the back and Fields follows! - While Scorpion lays dead-like on the canvas, Bruce nails him with a massively fat Leg Drop. Macca follows this with another slingshot leg drop. Still not satisfied with their obvious victory, Bruce scoops Scorpion off the mat, holds him in a stalling suplex position while Macca ascends the turnbuckle.. ROPPONGI CRASH! MY GAAAAWD. 1..2..3! We have new Undisputed Tag Team Champions!! -The instrumental version of “Next Go Round” by Nickelback conquers us mouth-gaping fans as Bruce, The Mighty and Macca celebrate victoriously. They don’t stay in the ring long, though. Quickly heading toward the back after slapping a few fans’ hands along the way, since, you know, they’re waaaay over with everyone it seems, they leave Scorpion in shards to be collected by an impending medical crew. Blacklist 15 with Tony Edison vs. Cheyenne Cage & Rockin’ Lunatic (January 27, 2012, Extract taken from Underground X Results) - Bruce The Mighty is a classy fucker in his own right. Not only a huge hit for wrestling fans across the globe, but for a man his size, he’s amazing. I love him. You love him. He loves himself. It’s a gigantic love fest. So when he’s taking on guys like Lunatic and Cheyenne Cage, who are appreciated by fans, it’s no surprise his love snuffs theirs out and turns them into baddies of sorts for trying to hurt everyone’s favorite chubby. - Tony Edison is the only true villain in the match. Not that he’s behaving out of line, but merely his association with Larry Fields stations him as such. And that’s understandable, but if Edison returned impartial to all this Original beef, I could see him being second in command favor wise. Edison is the guy who gets cheers based off his talent alone. He doesn’t need to utter a single word. Just kick some guy in the head stiffly and tada! Tony Edison is a chart-topping hit. - Lately many folks pegged Cage and Lunatic as the more cooperative team since Edison and Bruce don’t meld well in theory. Especially since both promotional pieces by the pair suggested they didn’t want a thing to do with each other and warned the other to stay out of the way. But their determination to succeed outlasted that and compelled the pair to meet Lunatic and Cage’s teamwork and raise it by assisting one another to execute moves such as Doomsday Device and Spike Tombstone for many thumping erections’ delight. - At one point, Cage nearly redeemed her father last week by forcing Edison to submit to her cross arm-breaker, but a devastating leg drop (yes, a plain leg drop, but for fuck sakes, please take Bruce’s meaty thigh into consideration here) saved the team and continues this match already at the twenty minute mark. - As previously noted, Cheyenne is focusing on making Edison submit. She wants to humiliate him. Bruce, on the other hand, whenever he gets involved, she smartly looks to just get the lard of awesome on his back! But Bruce plows through people like a bulldozer or wrecking ball. - Paired against Edison alone would benefit Rockin’ Lunatic but the addition of Bruce The Mighty complicates Lunatic’s narrow arsenal. Most of his style is founded off aerial holds. Sure, slingshots and things of that nature could and sometimes do take down humongous dudes like Bruce, but the risk is being caught and then driven forward into the canvas like Gerard Butler body slamming Matt Roloff. - Conclusions, oh you Blacklist conclusions. It’s almost expected for a co-headliner match to end fashionably. And of course, your wish is Edison’s command. Just when Cheyenne Cage and Rockin’ Lunatic managed to nail Bruce with a combination of Cheyenne’s Roundhouse kick to Bruce’s left cheek and Rockin’ Lunatic’s missile dropkick to his right cheek, Bruce flung over the top rope and crashed for a mighty wreckage, Edison quickly capitalized on the distracted ones by cutting Cage’s victorious moment short (Pele Kick) and rolling between Lunatic’s legs to surprise him from behind with A FUCKING GALLERIA! - After using Rockin’ Lunatic’s dominated body to scoop up the victory for himself and Bruce The Mighty, Tony Edison laughingly posed on the turnbuckle to a surprisingly positive reaction. Sure, a few jeers were voiced in support of the other team, but the amazing finish combined with Edison and Bruce’s star power is just. Bruce seems a bit irritated for not picking up the pin fall himself, though I think he’s given Edison some respect.. Or maybe he’s seeing the potential Edison holds for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships, not without forgetting Cheyenne and Lunatic’s hand in this ending. =In Wrestling= Bruce, The Mighty has his own style of wrestling. Using his size and weight to his advantage, makes Bruce a tough opponent. Some say he has a 'Brawler' like technique although he rarely agrees. To quote The Mighty "I wrestle the only way I know how, and that's beating the shit outta my opponents!" Moveset :Clothesline :Corner body avalanche :Corner hip attack :Elbow drop :Falling powerslam :Fisherman buster :Forearm club to an opponent's back :Scoop slam :Spinebuster :Headbutt to an opponent's chest Signature Moves :Seated senton :Running splash Finishing Move :Dunkin Donuts (Tongan death grip into a chokeslam) Desperation Finisher :Dinner Time (Cross Armbreaker whilst biting an opponents hand.) Category:Wrestlers